M16A3
As the standard U.S. infantry weapon in real life, the 'M16A3 'Assault Rifle is the default primary weapon in Combat Arms. It is every starting player's default weapon, so there is no cost involved to use it. The M16 is used mainly by those who doesn't have enough GP or NX to spend on other weapons. In game it comes with burst fire as well as automatic fire mode. Overview It was originally called the M16A4, but since the A4 does not have a fully automatic option in real life, the name was changed to M16A3, which is the automatic version of the M16A2. Due to the fact that it is so easy to obtain, the M16A3 is significantly nerfed from its real life counterpart, and many players find this weapon inferior to other weapons. The biggest issue with the M16A3 is the power. At borderline 5 - 6 shot kill, it is one of the weakest weapons in the entire game (including pistols). Even with its decent rate of fire, this gun is still incredibly slow at killing someone. Another major drawback of this gun is its spread, which expands quickly and recovers slowly, making scopeless aiming very difficult. With all these facts combined, the M16A3 is a terrible weapon for rushing as one would lose in almost any type of face to face combat. The M16A3 does have its strong points though. Although the recoil isn't low enough for automatic fire at medium to long range, tap firing is still very easy as the recoil goes right back down enabling the player to shoot again quickly. The M16A3 is also quite accurate and one can pick off headshots from medium to medium-long range with relative ease. In addition, the recoil is set in a specific way that results in many unexpected headshots for the player, especially at close range where headshots are basically the only way one can kill with this gun. When players are depressed with the M16A3's weakness, these lucky headshots can often comfort them and encourage them to fight further. Eventually though, the M16A3's lack of efficiency becomes frustrating, driving one to rent a superior weapon if possible. thumb|right|250pxWhen using the M16A3 as the main weapon, camping is the only way to go unless the player is significantly better than everyone else in the game. The player should be concealed in a path which the enemies frequently take, and attack them unexpectedly from behind. After killing one or two people, the player should move to another spot continue the process. The M16A3 should only be used at face to face combat in father ranges, where the enemies might not be skilled enough to kill the player effectively, and where the M16A3's accuracy wins out. Keep in mind that the power drops off to 6 shot kill over long range, and it is still no match for weapons such as the G36E. Headshot are extremely important in this situation, and excellent marksmanship is required to use this weapon to its full potential. A popular method used by players is bringing the M16A3 into battle in their backpacks, in the place of a secondary or tertiary primary weapon. Doing so allows one to swap the M16A3 for a better weapon that is laying on the ground, usually at the scene of someone's death. It is recommended that one should be very cautious when doing this, especially if the weapon you want is near enemy territory, or even in an open area. Since the player will be facing the ground during the process, becoming very vulnerable to rushers and snipers. Burst fire is nearly useless on the M16A3. It does decrease the spread, but since burst mode is prone to miss at least 1 out of 3 bullets, at least 3 bursts are required to land all 5 shots on the enemy. This is an incredibly long process and it will handicap the M16A3 even further at close range. Controlled burst in auto mode is recommended instead, when the player click the mouse and let go after several shots are fired, and repeat the process. Not only does this decrease the pause time between each bursts, but it also allows the player to quickly start firing automatically when the fight gets intense The accuracy level of this gun is so high, it almost has the same accuracy on long distances as the M24 (e.g: From the silo stairs in Snow valley this gun can reach the opposite hill on Alpha's respawn). Variants In response to complaints about the lack of new low ranking GP weapons, permanent cosmetic variants of most default gears have been added to the game in the 3-31-10 Patch, including variants of the M16A3. All of them features a reskin and minor statistical differences which are not revealed by Nexon, but tested out by curious players. M16A3 Professional Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Command Sergeant Major III is achieved, the only difference of the Professional is its slightly faster draw rate and the reskin. The stock and barrel is recoloured with white feathers on a blue and black background, with a white base coat and a blue line cutting through the middle of the magazine. M16A3 Veteran Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Captain III is achieved, the Veteran comes with built in ACOG TA3 scope as well as a reskin. Like the rest of the Veteran items, it is recolored with a brown, black, and white reskin on the stock and barrel, a white serpent on the stock, and a white line running down middle the magazine. The M16A3 Veteran has a decreased reload time. M16A3 Elite Sent to the player's inbox once the rank of Colonel III is achieved, the Elite comes with a built in ACOG TA3 scope as well as a reskin. Like the rest of the Elite items, it features a tiger stripe pattern in various shades of brown and green on the stock and the barrel, a white tiger head on the stock, as well as a tanned stripe running down the magazine. Additional differences between it and the normal M16A3 is unknown, but it is likely to keep the fast draw rate of the Professional as well as any unknown improvements added in the Veteran. M16A3 Champion This is the ultimate honour awarded to the most diligent player of Combat Arms, that will reach the rank of General of the Army and have this weapon sent to their inbox. This will probably be their trademark weapon as only one player is allowed to have the rank, although it is a mystery as to whether the player loses this gun when superseded by another as the General of the Army. (It is likely that you will lose the gun at the next patch after you have been passed, as these items are coded to be permanent, and therefore Nexon is going to have to fix this when the problem arises, although it is rather unlikely Lord Teapot will be passed). Like the rest of the Champion items, it features a distinct red tint throughout the gun, a skull on the rifle stock, a vertical red stripe on the magazine, and what appears to be an ACOG TA3 scope on the rail. Additional differences between it and the normal M16A3 is unknown, but it is logical to assume that it has all the improvements of the Professional, Veteran, and Elite, as well as having its own statistical advantages. Currently no one has reached the rank required to have this gun, but many think that Lord Teapot, the current Top Combat Arms player, will get it first. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Default